


Field Trip to Weisburg Palace!

by DuchessAnime



Category: Assassination Classroom, 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime), 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessAnime/pseuds/DuchessAnime
Summary: A poison gone wrong sends six students along with the octopus teacher in a wacky historical field trip involving four princes who strive to surpass their elder brother with the help of a tutor who looks like a child but is a full grown adult. Will our six assassins return to their time period before March, or will the world end 200 years too early?Disclaimer: The Royal Tutor and Assassination Classroom belong to their respective authors. I only own the plot of this story and the cover.Cross-posted on Wattpad
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

~Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E, 2017~

It is a peaceful morning in the Class of 3-E. Well, until he appeared.

"Good morning Class." The entity/ octopus known as Koro-Sensei greeted his students.

The students started shooting, with Koro-Sensei dodging all bullets.

"Okay! Sensei's gonna take attendance! Keep firing!"

After the shootout, Koro-Sensei put down the class record.

"Nothing again, my children?" The creature said disappointedly.

They just pointed their knives at him. "You're just too fast!"

"Umm...sensei?" Okuda approached him with a cup of red liquid.

"I saw juice on the way to school and thought that you may want some. I understand if you do not want to drink it."

"It's okay Okuda, that looks very nice. I will drink it now!"

Gulping down the contents, Koro-Sensei suddenly fell down with a thud and emmited a bright light.

"What is this Okuda-san?" Isogai, the class president questioned.

"It is supposed to make sensei dizzy while the others attck him. I don't know why its doing that!"

Suddenly the light became too bright and engulfed the whole building, taking Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, and Koro-Sensei, leaving the others in shock and panic upon realizing that Ritsu cannot locate them.

~Weisburg Palace, Glanzreich, 1883~

Heine was teaching the four princes in the reception room and noticed that Prince Leonhard had fallen asleep upon the younger princes remark.

"Wahh, Leonie's sleeping!" Licht said merrily.

Heine had deadpanned at the sleeping prince and headed towards his table.

"Prince, please wake up." He said while poking said prince's cheek.

"GAHHH!" Leonhard screamed but when seeing that it was just a dream, he calmed down. "Heine I dreamt of an octopus!" The fourth prince exclaimed.

"You dreamt you are an octopus again, prince? That's the second time this week." The tutor remarked.

"I dreamt of an Octopus infiltrating the palace! Not me as an octopus like yesterday! And get this, I saw green knives and pink bullets surrounding that octopus!"

"There is no such thing as green knives and pink bullets, Leonhard. You had dreamt a whimsical dream, nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't know, Brunie. Leonie might have dreamt the future, two octopuses in a row can't be mere chance." Licht replied.

"You have a point there, Licht." 

"Or we might just be having octopus for dinner and Prince Leonhard had simply predicted our dinner."

"Probably. But Heine, I had also dreamt of guns and knives and a crescent moon."

"The moon won't be crescent tonight though. That's the night the octopus shall be our dinner, I guess. The guns and knives are probably utensils, though I don't know why there's guns." Bruno concluded.

"Prince Kai, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Heine asked the second prince but not hearing any reply. 

Upon turning his head to the direction of the prince's chair, he had found said prince with his head on the table, dozing off.

"Ah. He fell asleep."

~Timeskip, a few hours later~

The Glanzreich royal family, along with the Royal Tutor, had sat around the dining table talking, eating and laughing at jokes here and there.

Though the fourth prince can't help but remember the recent dreams he had.

Suddenly, the skies turned dark and rain started falling down.

Strong wind suddenly blowed from inside the palace and blowed the candles out.

"Wahh! It's dark!" 

"Where are you Bruno-nii-sama?"

"SHISHOU!"

"Ah! There you are Leonie!"

"Sen...sei......pet....pet....pet....pet"

"Ruf! Ruf!"

"Children! Where are you all?"

"Your highnesses!"

"Ughhh...."

"Who's there?!"

"Nuyah!"

A guard had lighted a candle and pointed a halberd at the mysterious voice.

It was an octopus.

Leonhard fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

'Good grief. It turns out the Prince did indeed prophecy an octopus.' Heine thought exasperatedly.

~Flashback~

Leonhard fell to the ground in a thud.

"Waaaahhhh!" Adele bursted out crying, either on the sight of her brother fainting or on the sight of the three meter octopus looming over them.

The guards quickly ran around the room, lighting the candles while the Queen Mother hurried to calm Adele down.

"Students! Are you alright?!" Koro-sensei fussed but then suddenly tensed at the sight of people.

"Halt! By the name of the King, I order you to tell who you are!" King Viktor shouted.

"NUYAH!" Koro-sensei screamed as he quicky turned to his human disguise, which was not bought by the occupants of the dining room.

He then tried to act normally in hopes of being believed. "Koro-sensei is my name and I would like directions to Kunugiagaoka Academy. This is only a costume for my students, please do not be frightened." Koro-sensei answered.

However, as octopus costumes were not yet existing in the 19th century, no one believed the octopus.

Heine's hat had popped off while said tutor had taken a moment to shake off his shock and jumped to retrieve it.

"EHHH!?" The occupant of the dining table chorused except Leonhard (unconsious).

"Kunugigaoka Academy?" Bruno questioned, not recognizing the name of the school.

"WHY IS AN OCTOPUS TEACHING?!" Maximilian screamed. The royals would have reprimanded him, but they also had the same thought.

"Excuse me I am not an octopus!" Koro-sensei shouted back. "I am a tentacled creature far more powerful than them! In fact, much more powerful that I was able to destroy the moon-" Koro-sensei halted his rant far too late as the occupants heard him loud and clear. "Oops." 

Viktor had turned ghostly white at the words of the octopus-teacher while the queen mother fainted like her fourth grandson.

"G-Grandmother!" Licht exclaimed.

After Leonhard and Queen Maria had been moved to their rooms, Koro-sensei was handcuffed and escorted to the King's office while the unconsious 3-E students where placed in vacant rooms.

King Viktor, Heine, Kai, Bruno, and Licht had lead the path to the room where Koro-sensei shall be interrogated.

'Good grief. It turns out the Prince did indeed prophesised an octopus.' Heine thought exasperatedly.

~Back to Present~

The royals, along with the royal tutor, stood infront of the unidentified creature who introduced himself as Koro-sensei.

"Explain yourself." The king ordered sternly.

"Firstly," Koro-sensei raised a tentacle- Viktor slightly tensed- "Do you mind telling me what year it is?" 

"...that would be 1883." Heine answered. "More specifically, 3rd of October, 1883."

"Hey, Brunie. That octopus, you think he's the one Leonie dreamt of?" Licht whispered while Koro-sensei thanked Heine.

"Quiet yourself, Licht." Bruno whispered back before he focused on the interrogation.

"As I said, my name is Koro-sensei, I am Class 3-E's homeroom teacher. This morning, one of my students served me poison-"

"Poison?" Bruno's eyes widened horrified at the idea of a student poisoning a teacher.

"Please explain." King Viktor asked.

"Well, since Your Highness does not know of me, I am assured that my students and I are actually in the past, since all world leaders are supposed to know about me, the creature who destroyed the moon."

"I turned the moon of 2017 into a crescent, and I have requested the government of Japan to let me teach Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High, who are also assassins for one year because of their mission to kill me, their teacher, before March. Unfortunately, one of the attempts at my life resulted in the me and the people closest to me at the moment, to be transported to the past and if we won't be able to return to 2017 before March, then, I'm afraid the world shall end at 1883 and the Assassination Classroom will not exist."

The room was quiet after that.

Bruno and Licht fainted.

Heine's eyes widened drastically as his hat leapt once again. Kai had caught the hat and perched it back atop his teacher's head. Then he began petting his hand at 90 pets per minute.

Viktor had once again become ghostly white and his soul had exited from his mouth.

After Koro-sensei gave the royals and tutor a few minutes to vacate the fainted princes and calm themselves, he had resumed talking.

"So, as I said, I am a teacher who is also an assassination target and I need to be killed before March using special weapons as normal ones cannot affect me. While I teach the core subjects in class, I also have other colleagues such as Tadaomi Karasuma who teaches them knife wielding and shooting, and Irina Jelavic who teaches them foreign languages."

"But what about....your words involving......world leaders knowing?" Kai mumbled.

"A creature who destroyed the moon and planned to do the same to Earth the next year cannot be known to the public lest they want a global panic. The only ones who should have this knowledge is the world leaders, the assassins and the owner of the school." Heine contemplated.

"Correct, fellow teacher." Koro-sensei's face turned red with a darker red circle encircling his face.

"Ah, how did you know Professor Heine is also a teacher?" Viktor asked.

"It can be seen through his attire and the knowledge in his eyes. I can see your also a dedicated teacher who teaches his students with care, unlike the teachers of the classes from the main campus." Koro-sensei said proudly but then his voice became grave upon mention of the main campus.

"Main campus?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. That matter is personal to my students and I cannot explain further without their consent, even if you all mean well."

"It's alright, we were pushing our boundaries after all."

"What do you propose our next move to be? If it were up to me, knowledge of you destroying the world in the future would have me summoning the army to take your life. But, upon knowing I cannot do so due to the fact that normal weapons do not work on you has me confused on our next course of action." Viktor asked.

"By the way, your majesty, how is it that you are believing every word I say? I may be lying and can destroy the world today."

"Oh no, we do not actually believe you until we get confirmation from your students. So if you would please head to the dungeons and stay there until further notice, that would be much appreciated." Viktor requested.

"Understandable. Then, please lead the way."

▪▪▪


	3. Chapter 3

~A few hours later~

Kayano opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar white ceiling.

"Good morning, beautiful~"

Licht smiled sweetly at her and Kayano felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Um..who are you?" Kayano looked at her surroundings and saw that she was not in the clinic of E Class. "Where am I?"

"My name is Licht Von Glanzreich. And if what your teacher said is true-"

"LICHT!"

A brown-haired boy had barged open the door.

"Brunie! And you said that we should knock!" Licht said incredously.

"Sorry, etiquette can wait. Someone woke up! Leonhard had already gone to Father and-" Bruno's eyes went wide at the sight of the wakened girl whom his brother was watching.

"Yeah Brunie, she also woke up."

"Ah! We need to inform Father!" Bruno had turned around, about to run back towards the king's office until Kayano had shouted out.

"Wait! Who woke up?"

"It was that red haired boy-" 

"Karma?"

"What?"

"Ah, his name is Karma Akabane. My name is Kaede Kayano, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kaede. As I said, my name is Licht Von Glanzreich. His name is Bruno Von Glanzreich, he's my older brother." Licht said while pointing to himself and Bruno.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kaede-san."

"Can you take me to where Karma-san is?" Kayano asked cautiously.

"Of course." Licht helped her stand up from the bed, then they exited the room where Kaede rested. "By the way, when all your friends wake up, we're gonna have to question you about your questionable teacher. Koro-sensei, was it?" Kayano's eyes widened at Bruno's statement.

"Huh? What about it?" Kayano sweated at the thought of their target teacher being known to the public.

"Do not fret. Your teacher has explained to us what happened. We just need to clarify if it was all true."

"Please don't tell me what he said is all true. You know, the part where he blew up your moon and the possibility that he'll destroy the world if you don't manage to kill him and that if you guys weren't back at your time by next year, the world ends early?"

"Yup, it's true. Though he never said anything about the part where the world ends early since we were unconscious at that time." Kayano nodded her head solemnly.

Bruno and Licht's faces paled at the confirmation of the danger of the octopus teacher they spoke to a few hours ago.

"Soooo....you guys can wield guns and knives?" Licht asked in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Anti-sensei ones. Normal weapons cannot work on him."

"And how in the blazes did you not kill him yet? You just need to kill him right? There's seven of you here and I heard that there's more back in your time. Can you not kill him?" Bruno asked in skepticism.

"Sensei didn't tell you?" Kaede asked only to receive 'no' in response.

"He can dodge our attacks at the speed of Mach 20. There's about 30 of us trying to kill him everyday. So far, there's no huge damage done to him yet." Kaede said blankly.

Licht collapsed in a heap of wails about his dates with the girls from the capital and how it would all end next year.

"Licht! Have some faith, they might kill him before the deadline. That or they will find a way to return before March." Bruno chided before looking at Kayano. "Didn't one of your classmates make the poison that sent all of you here?"

"Technically, it was Koro-sensei who sent us here. Okuda-san only made the poison that triggered the effect."

"So this Okuda-san can make a poison that can reverse the effects and send you all back to your time." Bruno concluded before turning around and kneeling close to the panicking Licht.

"See Licht? As long as they can go back before March-which is still 6 months away-the world will not end next year and you can still charm those girls for the years to come. That is, if you plan to give up your rights to the throne."

Licht stood up and raised his fist, "Heck no! I will still strive for the throne! No one says I can't juggle princely duties with my love life!" And began walking again. Bruno and Kayano fast walking to catch up.

"Father said that you should stop acting so carefree! Our roles here as princes are serious duties!"

"Mou, you don't need to be so uptight, Brunie. I am taking the throne seriously."

"I am not upt-"

"Ah! We have arrived" Licht interrupted, standing in front of the doors that lead to Karma's room.

Opening the door, they saw the person residing in the room and two other students that woke up with Kai guarding them.

"Ah! Nagisa-kun! Maehara-san!" Kayano voiced out surprised.

"Kayano!" Nagisa said relieved at the sight of another classmate awake.

Licht walked to Kai's side. "Two others woke up, Kainie?"

"Mm.....no one guarding........heard their voices.......approached them.."

"Ah right, they didn't have anyone watching their rooms." Licht said.

"Excuse me, you said you need to ask us some questions...?" Nagisa asked hesitantly.

"Ah, there's no need for that nii-san. Their friend here, Kaede-san, has already confirmed that what Koro-sensei said is indeed true." Bruno said while gesturing to Kayano.

"Then, the world does have a chance of ending?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, Kainie. So, you guys better kill him, a'ight!? I want to be able to grow up!" Licht said to the conscious 3-E students.

Someone knocked on the door and Bruno asked, "Who could it be?" to his brothers.

"Enter!" Licht said.

"Nii-sama, Licht. The other students have woken up." Leonhard entered followed by Isogai and Okuda.

"Ah! Minna! You're all okay!" Kayano said happily.

"Kayano-san!" Okuda greeted. "Are we the only ones who got transported?" She asked Leonhard.

"You are the only ones who landed on the dining room, so yeah, i guess." Leonhard answered.

Isogai frowned, "Are any teachers with us?"

"Yeah, they said they spoke to Koro-sensei." Kayano answered but then realized something, "Did Karasuma-sensei or Bitch-sensei also get sucked in?" She asked the princes.

"Bitch-sensei?" Bruno raised one of his eyebrows. "Are commoners that disrespectful?"

"Eh?" Leonhard looked at his brothers. "Isn't Bitch a name? Why is it disrespectful, Bruno-nii-sama?" He asked while tilting his head sideways.

"Ah Leonhard, it's actually an insult, not a name. But please do not say that word, it's bad." Bruno explained to the innocent prince.

"If it's bad, then why are they saying it? Are they bad people?" Leonhard questioned.

'This guy.......' The 3-E students gawked, 'So innocent!'

"No they are not Leonhard." Bruno assured. "By the way, what reason do you have to call your teacher that? By what Koro-sensei explained earlier, I can only assume that this teacher you're speaking of is Irina Jelavic, your Foreign Languages teacher?"

"Yup that's her. As for why we call her that, it's simple. She's a Bitch with a capital b." Karma smirked.

"What has she done to you?" Licht asked incredously.

"Well, Irina-sensei is actually an assassin who kills using seduction." Licht's eyes widened at that. "In our first day of meeting, she shunned us and refused to teach, proclaiming that she can kill the guy fast enough that she won't stay to teach. In all honesty, she's a very talented assassin, having many connections to people around the world." Isogai explained.

"That sounds like a horrid teacher. The kind that I absolutely hate from the bottom of my heart." Leonhard said indignantly.

"Well yeah, she was very horrid on her first day." Kayano agreed. "She even kissed Nagisa just to get information on him!" She revealed.

Nagisa shuddered at the memory while Bruno (horror) and Licht (fascination) gasped.

"Because of her cockiness, she didn't even do research on the guy and used normal weapons which doesn't work and when she failed, she even insulted us by bargaining to give us a portion of the bounty for our help because we were failures!" Kayano ranted.

"Ahh, that was satisfying, throwing our stuff at her." Karma said happily.

"Failures?" Leonhard asked.

"Ah!" Kayano covered her mouth.

The students of 3-E all looked down.

After a moment of silence, Isogai looked up. "Actually, our class is considered outcasts." 

The princes eyes widened at that.

"May I ask the reason why?" Heine asked behind the E Class students.

'Huh?! I didn't sense him!' The E Class students thought.

"Ah!" Licht exclaimed.

"Master! When did you get here?" Bruno asked.

"Just now, actually." Heine answered. He turned to the E Class students, "If I may ask, why are you students considered outcasts?"

"Um, well it's actually a long story..." Okuda said nervously.

"It's okay, Okuda-san. They are also teacher and students. Judging by their closeness to each other, I don't think they're like the main campus." Isogai assured looking at the royals to confirm.

Heine, in return, gave an assuring nod. "I promise you, we shall not judge. I merely wish to know the reason. But, should you not feel comfortable, it is alright if you do not say."

"It's alright sir, it's not that personal. We can say it." Nagisa smiled gratefully.

"Well, to start off, we are students of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and are 3rd year students. So, we are all 14 years old." Maehara said.

"Waah~, then I'm a 3rd year student in your time!" Licht exclaimed in wonder. "I'm also 14 years old, by the by."

"Licht! Don't cut them off!" Bruno chided before turning back to the E class students. "Apologies, please continue."

"Well," Kayano began hesitantly, but relaxed when Nagisa placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kunugigaoka is different from other school because of its technique of teaching students."

Heine's eyebrows furrowed. 'What in the blazes could the style be for there to be a whole class of outcasts?' He thought while biting his bottom lip.

Nagisa took a deep breath, "The principal has a strong belief of the ant theory. "On an ant workhill, there are 95% hardworking and 5% lazy." He aspired to keep the main campus hardworking by making E Class the 5% lazy which means the ones with low grades or severe rule breakers."

Karma followed. "In other words, he outcasted and discriminated E Class in order to install fear upon the main campus to working hard. To make it more effective, he encouraged the main campus to also discriminate the E Class in order to instill a sense of superiority upon them."

The princes eyes widened at Karma's words and Heine frowned.

"That's horrible! Teachers are not supposed to do that!" Leonhard shouted with eyes prickling with tears remembering his own bad experience with teachers. "Can't you guys, I don't know, drive them away?"

"Prince, I don't think they have the position to be able to do what your highnesses have been doing with your past tutors." Heine answered blankly.

E class titled their heads to the side. "Past tutors?"

The Glanzreich princes all looked down to the floor at that.

Licht slightly looked up with a sheepish grin, "Well, we princes need to be educated by the best of the best and that's why a royal tutor is selected. But, we always kick them out. Well, until Heine arrived that is." He looked at Heine. "I was always judged by the other tutors because I'm always carefree and a flirt. The other tutors quickly gave up on me because I had no drive. Heine appreciated me and never judged me."

Leonhard looked away with a huff. "I hate Tutors and studying, but Heine helped me understand that it is a necessity to study. So, I came to like him." He looked down with a smile but then huffing haughtily again. "I still hate other tutors though!"

Bruno smiled a bit, looking up, "As for me, I have always deemed other tutors unfit to teach me, for I was always smarter than them. But master is different!" He looked up, raising a fist and eyes sparkling. "He has bested me in every test I gave him, and was able to teach me things I never thought to comprehend! And thus, I began to call him Master."

"Sensei helped me talk to others. I was always feared by the palace staff.....and with sensei's guidance, I'm now able to speak with them........Sensei......is also soft." Kai said while petting Heine's hand.

The E class students sweatdropped at that.

Then, they smiled, appreciating that the princes told them this.

"Well then, guess we are all misfits who were shaped by amazing teachers." Karma sighed leaning back on his arms.

Licht also leaned back on his arms. "I guess."

It was a peaceful silence of acceptance that followed.

"Ah! I forgot! Father summoned us to his room after I told him they woke up!" Leonhard exclaimed.

"Say what!?" 

The door was pushed open and the occupants of the room fast-walked to the office of the king.

"Mou! I can't believe you forgot, Leonie!"

■■■


	4. Chapter 4

A knock was heard throughout the room.

"Father? It is us. We have brought the students."

"Enter." The king replied, turning towards the entering people.

The royals, tutor and students then bowed in respect upon facing the king.

"Father." Bruno began. "We have asked the students on their confirmation a while ago and it was confirmed. The octopus- er, Koro-sensei, has indeed blown up their moon a few month ago in their time and plans to do the same for future Earth as well."

King Viktor then paled at the confirmation and hid his face between his intertwined hands. 'Dear Lord.' He thought in shock. 'The world either ends in two centuries or six months-!'

Closing his eyes to calm himself down, he brought both of his hands down to his desk and stood up. "Well, I have faith that you students will be able to stop your teacher. Personally, I have talked to your alien teacher a few hours ago. He seemed to be alike to my friend Heine here." He gestured to the small royal tutor.

"Eh?" Karma blinked. "You're a teacher?! So small!"

Heine pouted. "I'll have you know I'm a full grown man!"

Licht then smirked. "He just didn't get enough sleep."

Karma smirked with him. "Or maybe he didn't drink his milk."

Bruno and Nagisa both smacked their respective brother and friend, scolding them.

"So?" King Viktor asked- after he sent a scolding stare at Licht, who was holding his head and pouting alongside Karma- lacing his hands together again. "How do you children plan to get back to your time? I would appreciate it if the Earth is not destroyed this year."

Okuda stepped up. "Um- Your majesty-" She tried to curtsey but resulted in a awkward hunching position. "I was the one who made the potion that transformed Koro-sensei into a portal to the past. I'm planning on discussing with Koro-sensei about the effects of each ingredient and replicating the potion- only with different ingredients that will send us back into our present."

Isogai then stepped up, bowing before speaking. "In the meantime, we humbly ask for lodgings- any would do!" He then added when Viktor raised a brow. "We just need a place to sleep..." He mumbled.

Viktor blinked before gently smiling. "Of course." He replied. "You all can stay in the palace in the meantime."

"T-The P-Palace?!" Isogai shrieked. "Please there's no need! You have treated us kindly despite being intruders-!"

Maehara laid a hand on the stuttering Isogai's shoulder. "Thank you for your hospitality!" He grinned.

Viktor smiled. "Welcome to the Weisburg Palace."

The students of 3-E smiled back. "Thank you for your hospitality!"

The atmosphere was very bright and sunny, until Leonhard raised a hand.

"Yes, Leo?" Viktor quirked a brow.

"Um- if I may speak Father.."

"You may."

"What are we going to do with this Koro-sensei?"

"Simple." 3-E announced. 

"We try to assassinate him." Kaede brought her rubber knife out.

"Immediately?!" The royals exclaimed.

"But-" Licht cut in. "How're you going to get back if your teacher is killed? Not that I mind you guys staying- especially the ladies." He added the last part in a whisper- but Bruno heard him and gave him another smack.

"There's a reason we named him Koro-sensei." Nagisa smiled. "Because he's unkillable."

The royals and tutor gaped.

"So we'll use this attempt to get more info about his weaknesses!" Nagisa continued.

Viktor snapped out of his shock and gave a smile. "So? What will you need?"

The students smiled at each other. 

"We'll devise a plan first." Maehara announced.

"Take your time." Viktor replied.

A few minutes later, the 3-E students finalized their plan.

"So, first of all." Isogai started. "We need to be treated as prisoners."

"Hm?" Heine hummed in interest and concern.

"Wha-why?!" Licht protested.

"We need to fool Koro-sensei, of course!" Kaede replied.

"The guards should also believe that we're being intruders." Isogai pointed out. 

"We need to be placed in the same cell as Koro-sensei for this to work. So having the guards treat us as criminals would worry him." Nagisa smiled mysteriously.

"You guys can watch if you like, it might make Koro-sensei suspicious but we'll still be able to carry out the plan."

"Okay." Viktor nodded seriously.

"So, we'll need ropes instead of cuffs, and buckets filled with water." Isogai requested.

"Granted." Viktor nodded once again. "Anything else?"

"No need." Karma smirked. "The rest will be done with our knives and guns."

"The guns and knives _are_ harmless, correct?" Heine adjusted his glasses, worried about his students and 3-E's safety.

"It's fine!" Kaede waved him off. "The knives are rubber, and the bullets are pellet. The most it could do is make a small red mark."

Heine nodded. "Okay."

"I'm excited to see this!" Licht exclaimed.

"Not really agree...but this is....an attempt..want to see-!" Kai agreed.

"Leo, Bruno. Are you going to watch?" Viktor asked his other sons.

"I will." Bruno replied while Leonhard nodded.

"Then we'll all watch." Viktor nodded.

"Ah! I just remembered- we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet!" Kaede told her classmates, they also coming to the same realization immediately after.

"Then, why don't we intorduce ourselves?" Viktor replied. "The guests go first."

"Then, I am Yuuma Isogai, the class president." Isogai spoke. "I serve as the class leader- if the title wasn't clear. You may call me using either my first name or last name

"Hiroto Maehara. I prefer Hiroto." Maehara spoke next.

"Karma Akabane. I prefer Karma. At your service~" He smirked.

"Nagisa Shiota. I prefer Nagisa." Nagisa smiled gently. "Oh and to clarify- I'm a boy."

"Eh?!" Licht gawked, receiving an elbow to the side, courtesy of Bruno.

"Kaede Kayano." Kayano greeted cheerfully. "Either's fine!"

"M-Manami O-Okuda." Okuda stuttered. "I'm used to Okuda at school, so t-that's what I p-prefer."

"Then, we're next." Heine spoke. "Heine Wittgenstein, Royal Tutor. Please call me Professor Heine."

Kaede raised a hand. "Is 'Heine-sensei' okay? We call our teachers with the -sensei honorific, it's what we're used to. But it's fine if you prefer 'Professor'!"

Heine closed his eyes. "It's fine, you may call me sensei. I have heard of the Japanese people calling respected figures that."

"I am Viktor von Glanzreich. Current king of Glanzreich." Viktor introduced.

"Second prince, Kai von Glanzreich." Kai averted his eyes.

"Bruno von Glanzreich." Bruno adjusted his glasses. "Third prince."

"I am the fourth prince, Leonhard von Glanzreich. Remember it well." Leonhard huffed.

"Fifth, youngest and sexiest prince, Licht von Glanzreich!" Licht grinned. "Call me Lichie!"

"Make your inroduction decent, you playboy!" Bruno chided.

"Heh? You're a playboy, fifth prince?" Maehara smirked.

"Indeed." Licht nodded. "I sense my kin."

The two laughed mysteriously.

".....Butt or Boobs?" Maehara smirked.

"MAEHARA!" The students yelled.

Licht smirked, huffing a mischievous laugh. "The boobs for me. I prefer the large ones."

Maehara held out a hand. "Seems we are akin to each other."

"Indeed, Hiroto." Licht smiled, shaking Maehara's hand.

The rest either facepalmed or facepalmed internally. 


	5. Chapter 5

The dungeons are a dark place, made to house criminals who wronged the kingdom.

Heine would know. He was kept here for a while, when he was young.

But now, he's in the present.

And the students that came from the future are now going to attempt an assassination.

On their teacher, who destroyed the moon of the future.

"Nyurufufu~! Hello, children!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "Have you verified the matter with the royals?"

"I'm afraid your students cannot be believed, intruder who thought they could use children to barge into the palace." Viktor spoke with an icy stare.

"Get over here, liar!" A guard emerged from the shadows, dragging a whimpering Okuda, who's hands were tied with a rope. A quick glance to his students, he realized they were also tied.

"Nyuru-! Okuda-san-!"

"Sorry, Koro-sensei..." Nagisa solemnly mumbled, walking defeatedly over, guard watching from behind. "They didn't believe us, and now we're also going to be imprisoned with you while they decide what to do with us..."

"Please-!" Koro-sensei pleaded. "They are telling the truth! Okuda-san didn't know that the potion she gave me would bring us here-!"

"There are no excuses!" The guard shouted. "You are intruders who thought they could just barge in and shout nonsense. Why, you might be even attempting to assassinate the royal family! Well, shame on you, we saw right through it!"

Koro-sensei began turning pale with fear, understanding the caution of the medieval era at the unknown, as he studied their history thoroughly as a teacher.

He even fears they might be executed.

Realizing this, he scrambled to the bars, slamming himself on it. "If you're planning to execute us, at least give the children a quick and painless death!"

In the midst of his panic, the 3-E students smirked as one and separated their hands, revealing that they were not at all tied. But Koro-sensei has yet to see this, as he was focused on King Viktor.

All according to the students' plan.

In the shadows behind them, there were six buckets, one for each student, filled to the brim with water.

They each took one and began to approach their teacher, who was still pleading with the king, quietly.

And as one, slammed the rims of the buckets on the jail bars, creating a loud noise.

But it also splashed six buckets worth of water.

Onto the shocked Koro-sensei.

Using the loud noise as a cue, Maximilian and Ludwig, who were pretending to lead the students to the cells, opened the two cell doors, which they unlocked a few moments prior.

Then the students dashed to Koro-sensei, using the two cell doors on either end.

Bringing out their anti-sensei knives, they swung it towards Koro-sensei, only to hit air, to the Granzreich crew's surprise.

"Nyurufufufu~ amazing work children, but sensei's faster than that. Kudos to your and the palace crew's acting though, almost got me!" Koro-sensei chirped from the ceiling of the cell.

"Says the octopus hanging from the ceiling." Karma jabbed.

"Woah! So that's an assassination attempt." Leonhard exclaimed, walking over.

"That is not something to be amazed about, Leonhard." Bruno sweatdropped at his younger brother's words.

"And that is not your typical assassination attempt, princes. This style is only reserved for the creature. Unless they changed tactics two hundred years in the future." Heine corrected them.

"Fufufu~! It is a style reserved for me, fellow educator. Assassination has not changed much from past centuries." Koro-sensei spoke as he slithered to the outside of the door, carefully avoiding the water puddles.

"You are correct, Sir Koro. We have evidences pointing to you and your class's intrusion being accidental. So rest assured, until you can find a way to return to your time, Weisburg Palace shall accommodate to you and your student's needs." Viktor spoke.

"But please don't take too long!" Licht chimed. "I don't plan on dying young, you see."

"Mm." Kai mumbled an agreement.

"There's still a few months, don't worry." Kayano placated them.

"I do have one request, though." Koro-sensei spoke. "May we also continue classes and assassination attempts here?"

Viktor's eyes widened, before he stifled a laugh. "Don't fret, I allow classes. If it's not too much, can you also teach my son's? Heine-sensei could use a helping hand, you see."

Koro-sensei smiled. "It'll be my pleasure, your majesty. About the assassination attempts..?"

"You may, but please keep it hidden. The people here are the only ones who know about your existence. I shall notify you if there are other people I disclosed this information to. But rest assured, it's number shall only reach the number I can count with both of my hands." Viktor said.

"Hahaha, better upgrade that disguise of yours, sir." Maehara smirked.

"Maehara-kun! Please don't expose me like that!" Koro-sensei wailed.

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement." Viktor spoke.

"I too, am glad." Koro-sensei smiled.

"Guess we're officially classmates, huh?" Leonhard told the students.

"Mm! Please take care of us, Leonhard-san!" Okuda smiled brightly.

"Don't forget me!" Licht exclaimed, jumping on Isogai and Maehara and looping his arms around their shoulders, smiling brightly. "We'll share all about our female expertise!"

"Hell yeah!" Maehara cheered.

"Come on..." Isogai hung his head in defeat.

"I assume that you are talented students, correct?" Bruno adjusted his glasses. "I expect things from you all."

"Huh." Karma smirked. "You kinda remind me of some strawberry-haired guy from the main campus. Competing with him sure was a challenge. Mind being him for a bit?"

"As long as you provide a challenge." Bruno smiled.

"I hope...that we can be...friends.." Kai looked down at Nagisa and Kayano, with a bright look.

"Same here!" Nagisa smiled, looking up.

"But..can you try not to stare down at us too much..?" Kayano sulked. "You're making me feel smaller than I am.."

"Is..that so?" Kai frowned. 

"Ah! I don't mean anything bad about that!" Kayano flailed. "It's just..I get insecure about my height..is all."

"Ah..okay..I understand-!" Kai spoke.

"Our students are sure getting along, nyurufufu~!" Koro-sensei said.

"Indeed. This is a good lesson for the princes as well." Heine nodded. "I have no complaints about our classes combining. That is, if you don't have any as well."

"Oh I fully encourage this, don't worry~!" Koro-sensei replied.

"Then, I look forward to working with you, Koro-sensei." Heine spoke with a stoic face, but with softened eyes.

"It is the same here." Koro-sensei replied with a smile in his tone, holding up a tentacle for Heine to shake.

When he did, Koro-sensei's hand melted.

"Nyuya-?!" Koro-sensei squeaked.

Heine looked away. "I asked Karma to let me borrow one of his knife strips."

"That's mean!"

"But, I meant the handshake. It would be a pleasure working with you." Heine spoke up.

Koro-sensei smiled back at his fellow teacher.


End file.
